


Moondance

by rhinkipoo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: Moondance, Van Morrison





	Moondance

**Author's Note:**

> [Moondance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lFxGBB4UGU), Van Morrison

It was an unseasonably warm evening for October. It was beautiful, though. The leaves were beginning to change into incredible reds and oranges. Not a cloud in the sky, all of the stars were out to play.

Rhett had been convinced by friends to go have a drink, but went reluctantly. He’d agreed to come, but not to actually interact with anyone. After getting his drink, a whisky coke, he walked to the patio out back to have a smoke. Leaning against a far railing, wide enough to safely place his glass on, he reached into his coat pocket to pull out his half-empty pack of cigarettes and tapped one out. He patted down his pockets only to realize he’d forgotten to grab his lighter when he’d changed to come out tonight. He tucked the unlit cigarette behind his ear out of habit.

“Damn.” He put the carton back in his pocket and leaned over the railing, wrists crossed, head hanging between his shoulders. After a moment of self-pity, Rhett turned around and took refuge in the vice he had purchased just minutes ago. His eyes wandered the crowd, not latching onto anything in particular, until he saw an ass that made his eyes linger.

Rhett wasn’t subtle about staring when he liked something, but he was patient. The object of his desire finally turned around, and his face was just as beautiful as his ass, if not more so. When his eyes were done travelling the man's body, they landed back on his face that was tinged with pink.

Dipping his chin in a silent hello, Rhett relished how the other man was flustered under his attention. As he walked over, Rhett wondered if he was always this gorgeous or if it was the moonlight perfectly caressing his features.

Without a word, the stranger stole the cigarette from behind Rhett’s ear and stuck it in his own mouth, pulling a lighter from his front pocket. Keeping eye contact, he lit the cigarette and offered the lighter to Rhett. Rhett shook out another cigarette and placed it between his lips, then lifted an eyebrow in challenge.

The stranger flicked the lighter and brought it to Rhett’s face, who took a few drags until it was properly lit.

“Link.”

Rhett blew out smoke, but never looked away.

“Rhett. Thanks for the light. You’re welcome for the cigarette.”

Link laughed and leaned forward on the railing, finally breaking their eye contact. Rhett mimicked Link’s position. They smoked in silence, stealing glances at each other.

Giving in, unable to look away, Rhett fixated on how Link’s lips looked wrapped around his cigarette - imagining how they would look around his cock. He turned his body towards Link, and let his eyes travel across the angles of his body.

“You’re so obvious.” Rhett could hear the eyeroll in Link’s voice, but not a complaint.

“I like what I see, is all.”

Link looked at Rhett and took a long, deep drag of his cigarette - a proposition of sorts. Rhett slowly tipped his head down, brows furrowed, boring his eyes into Link’s.

They both put out their cigarettes and Rhett followed Link out to his car. Soon, Rhett was closing the front door to Link’s house. It was hard to tell who initiated the kiss, but it was rough and sloppy and everything Rhett needed. Link pushed Rhett against the door and unceremoniously unbuttoned his jeans while sucking on his earlobe. Rhett’s hands cupped Link’s head, bringing their mouths together again.

When Link slipped his hand into Rhett’s underwear, they groaned into each others mouths.

“Bed. Now.” Rhett growled.

Within a minute, they were naked on Link’s bed, writhing. They explored each other’s bodies, learning what made the other moan, whine, and whimper. They took their time working towards ecstasy, wanting to see the other tip over the edge first. When they both finally gave in, they were panting as they peeled themselves off of each other, laying side by side on their backs.

“Can I bum a smoke?”

“Only if I can borrow your lighter.” Rhett couldn’t fight the smile creeping across his face.

Link giggled, straddling Rhett only to press a kiss onto his lips.

“Deal.”


End file.
